Una gaviota en el cielo
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Algunas personas son llamadas a ser más que personas.. Sora siente un llamado del cielo mismo y un llamado de su corazón... a quién seguirá..? Un pequeño one-shot de Sora x Leon


**Todos los personajes aquí aparecidos son propiedad de GONZO y quien corresponda… los utilizo para fines sin lucro por lo que no cometo delito alguno… **

**Hana^^**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Una gaviota en el cielo**

Allí, donde los sueños se vuelven realidad y las fantasías son algo posible, se encuentra el escenario kaleido. Allí, donde el amor y el cariño abrazan a todos como si fuera una gran familia… allí está el escenario kaleido…

-Más alto… más… más…-gritaba una voz. Sus pies despegaban del suelo y flotaban metros y metros… y le parecía insuficiente… quería ser libre cual gaviota en el mar. Estirar las alas y partir… seguirlas por su eterno viaje, surcar el mar sin otra preocupación, feliz… libre.

Él la miraba. No podía evitar hacerlo, ya no. La veía feliz flotando, porque él sabía que eso estaba haciendo. No importaba que dijeran los demás, ella flotaba, era mágico, era maravilloso, pero era cierto… y sabía que pronto volaría…

No quería pensar siquiera en que ella partiera… no, no ahora… pero nada podría hacer… ella anhelaba la libertad más que nada en el mundo, más que a todos, más que al escenario, y aunque ella lo negara, más que a él mismo.

Y lo entendía… siempre lo supo… ella era un ser de la naturaleza… que por algún designio extraño había terminado encerrada en ese pequeño, maravilloso y luminoso cuerpo que no podía volar aún. Pero lo conseguiría… sabía que ella lo haría.

Por cada día transcurrido, ella se elevaba por centímetros y metros… mirando el cielo ya fuera que estuviera azul, gris, celeste, morado, rosa o negro. Ella solo deseaba surcarlo eternamente.

Y el sonreía… si ella estaba feliz, él lo estaba… y el lloraba… porque ahora no concebía la vida sin esa pequeña gaviota… sin esa traviesa ninfa del mar, sin esa hada que venida de tierras lejanas y ancestrales, solo había traído felicidad a su vida. Deseaba tanto retenerla con él… casi tanto como deseaba verla volar…

Se acercó a donde estaba ella… a la orilla de un cálido mar al atardecer, con la espuma del agua como amortiguador de sus saltos, con el sol como testigo.

-Sora…-susurró él. Y durante un instante rompió el encuentro que tenían su amada y el resto del mundo. Ella, lejos de asustarse o enojarse, lo miró brindándole una cálida y honesta sonrisa.

-Leon…-murmuró ella dejando al mar sin el privilegio de acariciar sus pies. Corrió hacia él tan rápido como pudo.

Él la atrapó al vuelo, ella cruzó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, él la tomó fuertemente de su espalda, ella lo miró a los ojos… y todo desapareció… todo en el mundo desapareció; todos los olores, los sabores, las imágenes, los sonidos… solo el tacto de los labios y las pieles existía para ambos.

Que peligroso… entregarse tanto a un beso… perder la cordura… dejarse llevar… dar…

La tumbó sobre la arena y se quedó mirándola… ese pequeño ser debajo suyo… Dios, cómo la extrañaría…

Se abrazó a ella y trató de llevarse algo de ella… su aroma mezclado con ese perfume de lima y coco que tan bien le sentaba; el tacto de esa piel que sabía blanca como mármol y con marcas como la arena de la costa; el sonido de su respiración y el de los latidos de su pequeño y a la vez enorme corazón.

-Sora…

Apoyó sus manos a los costados de ella… y la deseó… con todo su ser… y supo que jamás volvería a encontrar a alguien como ella… que jamás de los jamases podría saciarse de ella…

La muchacha le sonrió… con esa sonrisa tan tierna y dulce que lo volvía loco…

Bajó su rostro y atrapó sus labios, primero dulce y después hambrientamente. Mordisqueándolos levemente, hasta que el permiso le fue gustosamente concedido… y sintió la gloria de su sabor.

Las manos de ella le rodearon el cuello, estiradas a su vez hacia el cielo…

Las manos de él se colaron bajo su remera y acariciaron su cuerpo, no encontrando las palabras para expresar sus emociones, las acciones eran lo único que le quedaba.

-Leon… mmm…-gimió ella y el mundo le pareció muy chico para las sensaciones que lo invadían.

Hicieron el amor allí, sobre la arena y sintió lo que siempre sentía… que ella lo hacía más feliz a él, que él a ella…

-Te amo… te amo… te amo…-susurró él abrazándola… presintiendo que sería la última vez.

-Yo también Leon…-sonrió ella jadeante.

-Pero yo más… y no te atrevas a contradecirme… no lo hagas…-y se abrazó a ella.

La muchacha comenzó a llorar… así que él lo sabía… sabía que pronto partiría hacia los cielos… no quería que él lo supiera… ya que sabía nadie la amaba más que él…

Pero los cielos… los cielos multicolores la llamaban… todos los días y cada día más fuerte…

Se abrazó a él sufriendo su cada vez más próxima ausencia…

-Me tengo que ir…-le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo sé…-él estaba igual… no importaba cuanto se hubiera preparado psicológicamente... las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin remedio.

Ella se subió al trampolín y comenzó a saltar…

Más y más alto… más y más…

Leon tenía los ojos cerrados… solo escuchaba el golpeteo de realizaban sus pies contra el caucho y el rebote de energía que estos recibían, impulsándola… cada vez los golpes eran más seguidos…

-"Te amo tanto… tanto…"

Más y más fuertes… más y más seguidos…

-"Y es por eso… que yo también volaré… aprenderé a volar…"

Más y más…

-"Y te alcanzaré… Sora…"

Los golpeteos cesaron y Leon supo que ella había partido…

Solo blancas plumas quedaron en su lugar, llenando el cielo de lluvia algodonada.

Nunca nadie supo como Sora Naegino desapareció. No hubo huellas y cualquier intento de investigación quedaba en la nada. Durante años varios investigadores tomaron el caso… pero nada salía de él…

Años más tarde se le sumó una segunda desaparición… el acróbata Leon Oswald desapareció de la misma manera, después de un lapso de tiempo en que se lo consideró loco, por solo dedicarse a saltar hora tras hora, sobre el trampolín exterior con vista al mar…

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado… es algo raro, pero creo que la idea salió al ver a Sora entrenando con Leon en el mar… volando junto a las gaviotas… es una imagen muy linda… y creo que realmente quedó grabada en mí…**

**Ya saben… si les gustó… dejen un review n.n o mándenme un mail**

**mayu_**

**Matta nee… ****Hana Hime**


End file.
